A technique of identifying a specimen by allowing a liquid in which a specimen (a suspected minute object) such as a cell is dispersed to flow inside a capillary, irradiating the liquid flow with light from a light source, and measuring light information (fluorescence information) of the specimen in the liquid flow was suggested. After identifying the specimen, a dispensation part applies ultrasonic vibration to the specimen to form liquid droplets, and, for example, a charge of several hundred volts is applied. A voltage of several thousand volts is applied from a deflection plate to divide a drop position of each liquid droplet into a positive pole side and a negative pole side, thereby causing dispensation into an arbitrary container (a well) of the dispensation part. [Non-Patent Literature 1] Tatsuro YAMASHITA and Shinichiro NIWA, Cell Technology Vol. 16, No. 10, pp 1532-1541, 1997